It is known in the art of security and electrically-controlled locks to use access control systems to monitor, regulate, and restrict access to buildings or other objects (e.g. safes, automobiles, and the like). In many instances, these systems connect with REX devices that trigger a door latch (or the equivalent) upon the demand by a user desiring ingress/egress to/from the building/object. A shortcoming of many of these systems already in the field is that they consist of four to five connecting wires to allow for an electrical connection with certain REX devices. These wires typically include a DC Positive, DC Negative, Relay Common (CO), Relay Normally Open (NO), and the Relay Normally Closed (NC). However, the infrastructure in which they are installed (i.e. the buildings or other objects) normally comprise two connecting wires, typically the DC Positive and DC Negative. As such, interconnectivity problems occur when attempting to connect these systems with the REX devices. The non-coupling of the Common, NO, and NC connecting wires leave these live wires open in such a way that renders the access control system incompatible with the REX devices.
To repair this issue, users are forced to retrofit the building/object with compatible wires, which can be a very costly and time consuming endeavor. What is needed in the art is a converter module that allows access control systems consisting of either four or five connecting wires to be able to electrically connect with REX devices through only two wires of its at least four connecting wires. What is further needed in the art is such a system comprising a current sense amplifier configured to measure current from a first REX input/output device and a microcontroller configured to monitor the rolling average of the measured current output delivered from the current sense amplifier.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system that allows an electrical connection between access control systems and REX devices having four or five connecting wires with buildings/objects having only two connecting wires installed throughout.